


After The Hives

by alvahana



Category: White Collar
Genre: Episode Tag, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alvahana/pseuds/alvahana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sort of an episode tag to 5x05 Master Plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After The Hives

The first thing Neal noticed when he opened the door to his apartment was the absence of buzzing noise coming from the balcony. Scanning his apartment, Neal found Mozzie sitting on the couch with a glass of wine in his hand, seemingly waiting for Neal for a while.

“Hey, Moz,” Neal greeted, giving his friend a quick once-over. “I see you aren’t wearing the protective clothing anymore. Done with your urban bee keeping business?” he asked hopefully.

“Yeah, well, it was never my long-term plan to keep the hives here. Urban bees are much harder to raise than rural ones, after all.” Mozzie took a sip of the wine.

“Glad to know you’ve finally come to your senses.” Relieved to hear the news, Neal sat down and poured himself a drink. “So...no more beehives?”

“No,” Mozzie paused for a moment, then continued, “because for now, I have something better in mind.”

Neal’s heart sank. _That can’t be good_. “Please tell me it doesn’t involve aliens or conspiracy theories…or fake babies.”

“Of course not,” Mozzie frowned. “Seriously, Neal, what do you take me for?”

Neal threw him a “ _What do you think?_ ” look.

“Fair enough.”

“What’s your idea?” reluctantly, Neal asked.

“Well, while you were trapped in your humdrum, underpaid government work, I brought Estelle here—”

“Uh…Estelle, as in your carrier pigeon…?”

“Correct,” Mozzie said. “And as picky as she is, she seemed to like the view from your balcony very much. That got me thinking...”

“No...Moz...” Neal had a feeling he wouldn’t like what was coming.

“How do you feel about turning your balcony into a carrier pigeon command center?”


End file.
